A matrix sensor network comprises sensor elements arranged on a grid or matrix. The grid or matrix comprises a plurality of row lines (rows) and a plurality of column lines (columns). Each sensor element is associated with a unique combination of a row and a column.
Typically a single row is selected and all the columns are read to detect a sensing event at any sensor associated with the selected row and any one of the columns. The matrix sensor network is scanned by sequentially selecting each row separately.